La face cachée du monde sorcier
by Yogane
Summary: Draco Malefoy s'est enfui de Poudlard car tout les preceptes qui font d'un Malefoy ce qu'il est, il vient de les briser. Aujourd'hui, il devra refaire sa vie avec un lourd secret.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Louve

Type : R

Je ne vous en dis pas trop pour le moment. Je veux pas gâcher la surprise.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**La face cachée du monde sorcier.**

La neige tombe à Stornoway en ce mois de décembre. Stornoway est une petite ville de l'île Harris au nord de l'Angleterre. Le vent souffle et les rafales heurtent violemment le cœur déjà meurtri d'un enfant, assis près d'une lourde porte de bois d'un petit chalet à quelques pas de la ville.

L'enfant tremble de froid, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se réchauffer. Il n'a sur le dos qu'une cape noire trempée et bien trop légère pour ce temps. Mortifié par le froid, il réchauffe ses mains en soufflant dessus. Son visage est barbouillé de boue et on voit clairement la trace de larmes séchées.

Soudain, un bruit de craquement le fait sursauter. Il étrécit les yeux pour voir un homme emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure et d'une longue capuche qui cache entièrement son visage, approcher de la maison. Avec difficulté l'enfant se relève pour faire face à l'homme.

L'homme s'arrête surpris de voir quelqu'un à son pallier mais fronce rapidement les sourcils.

L'enfant se racle la gorge et parle à toute vitesse ayant peur d'être arrête.

« Vous êtes Darius ? j'ai besoin de le voir… c'est urgent… j'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis… » Mais l'homme le coupe.

« Je sais qui tu es…Tu es Draco Malefoy…Entre… » Dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte de bois. Ils entrent dans la petite maison et Draco est envahi par la chaleur de la maison. Du feu brûle dans l'âtre de la cheminée, la maison à une odeur de sapin fraîchement coupé. « Vas t'asseoir…Café ? Thé ? Chocolat chaud ? » Draco rougit légèrement et dit d'une petite voix qu'il aimerait bien un chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer alors que l'homme part dans la cuisine.

La maison a des intonations chaudes. Elle est entièrement faite de bois et de nombreuses sculptures et peintures ornent les murs. Doucement, il s'assoit sur un canapé en tissus de couleur rouge vif.

L'homme revient avec un plateau, il ne porte plus son manteau de fourrure. Il est habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'un pull vert émeraude. Il a des cheveux blonds presque blancs et de grands yeux gris.

L'homme s'assoit en face de Draco et le toise.

« Que fais tu là ? »

« Je dois parler à Darius Malefoy… Il doit m'aider… » Draco éclate en sanglots. « les préceptes…le code de conduite…des Malefoy…j'ai échoué…me suis enfui de Poudlard. »

« Je suis Darius… Tu as donc transgressé le code de conduite des Malefoy… Qu'as-tu fais ? Est ce si terrible ? » Draco détourne le regard et commence à énoncer les préceptes malefoyens.

« Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais… J'ai échoué… » Il jette un coup d'œil discret à Darius. « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur… Pardonnez moi mais aujourd'hui, je suis mort de peur. » Il continue. « Un Malefoy n'a pas de sentiments et surtout pas celui de l'amour… Je crois que j'ai aimé. » Darius le coupe soudain.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es enfui de Poudlard ? Simplement pour quelques stupides préceptes que tu n'as pas suivi ! Mon frère est stupide certes mais il ne ferait rien contre son fils pour quelques stupides préceptes qui n'ont pas été suivi ! Te rends tu compte que tu risques de te faire déshériter ! depuis combien de jour es tu parti de Poudlard ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? »

« Une semaine. » Coupe froidement Draco. « UN MALEFOY NE SE FAIT PAS DOMINER ! » hurle t'il soudain.

« Comment ton père aurait pu savoir ça ? hein ? car je suppose que c'est ça, mon cher neveu. Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air avec un bellâtre et celui-ci vous à dominer et peut-être que le pire dans tout cela, c'est que vous avez aimé ça ! » Darius ouvre grandement la porte laissant ainsi entrer un froid glacial dans toute la maison. « Retourne à Poudlard. J'enverrai une lettre à ton père pour lui dire que tu voulais savoir qui était Darius Malefoy, le frère aîné déshérité. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… » Darius s'énerve et prend son neveu par le col tandis que Draco tente de se libérer de l'étreinte puissante de son oncle.

« Hors de chez moi ! » Alors qu'il s'apprête à le jeter dehors, Draco hurle.

« Je porte un enfant ! » Darius relâche immédiatement l'enfant et le regarde, ébahi par cette annonce. « Je porte un enfant…de cette union… » souffle t'il dans un murmure.

« Impossible. Seul un amour infini et réciproque entre deux personnes de même sexe et puissantes peut créer la vie. Qui est le second père ? » chuchote Darius en posant une main sur le ventre de Draco. L'oncle de Draco frémit grâce à ces dons, il peut déjà sentir la vie se former dans le corps de son neveu.

« … »

« Tu préfères garder cela secret ? Soit ! Ce soir tu dormiras dans ma chambre. A l'étage, il y a un sale de bain. Décrasse toi. Je te réveillerai à l'aurore demain et nous parlerons de ta nouvelle vie. »

Draco le regarde sans rien dire, surpris de ne pas avoir reçu de correction pour s'être fait dominer par un autre homme. Son père l'aurait battu pour moins que ça tandis que son oncle l'envoie seulement dans sa chambre avec l'ordre de se laver et d'aller dormir.

Doucement, Draco monte l'escalier fait en bois de chêne. A l'étage, il découvre une petite chambre aussi chaleureuse que son ancienne chambre au manoir était froide. L'ancien serpentard dépose sur son lit son baluchon et y prend un pyjama de soie verte. Son pyjama préfère. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il sent l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Ca lui fait du bien, il a toujours aimé cette sensation contre son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sort de sa douche et retourne dans sa chambre. A coté de son lit, il y a un grand verre d'eau et quelques friandises qui n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il y avait déposé ces affaires quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco est surpris par cette marque …d'affection… Jamais sa mere n'avait fais ça pour lui. Il boit rapidement son verre d'eau et se couche le cœur en paix pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

A suivre…

Prochain Chapitre : La source.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Louve

Type : R (plus tard dans l'histoire.)

Romance / MPREG/ Yaoi

Chapitre 2 : La source.

Draco fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffait le visage. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever, se frotta les yeux de ses mains et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà dix heures. Darius lui avait pourtant dis qu'il le réveillerait tôt aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit.

Darius était là et lisait un journal moldu. Sans même relever la tête, il dit : « ton petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine. Tu nettoieras la table une fois fini. » Draco grimaça de dégoût. _C'est le boulot des elfes de maison ça !_ « Apres, je t'expliquerai le planning de la journée. »

Draco entra dans la cuisine et vit un bol de corn-flakes ainsi que plusieurs sandwichs déjà préparés. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'à être mangé. Cependant le jeune serpentard mangea très peu, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très stressé de cette nouvelle vie. Il ne comprenait pas cet oncle, bien trop aimable pour être vrai. Il s'attendait à tout moment de recevoir des coups comme l'aurait fait son père.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, le jeune garçon entreprit de débarrasser la table. Mais un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. Et en tant que bon Malefoy, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit son assiette et la mis dans l'évier le plus proche et partit retrouver son oncle.

Darius leva la tête en voyant son neveu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le jeune Malefoy s'assit sur le petit fauteuil. Darius eut un sourire triste avoir son neveu ainsi. Il se tenait droit, le visage dur qui ne laissait transparaître aucunes émotions. Oui, un vrai Malefoy se tenait devant lui. Qui aurait pu croire que Lucius, son frère, aurait eu du fil à retordre avec son fils. Il était parfait…presque parfait.

« Je vous écoute…Mon oncle. » Dit soudain Draco, d'un ton tranchant, qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

« Je te prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, Draco. » Répondit Darius tout aussi froidement. « Nous irons d'abord à la source. Je te présenterai tes collègues de travail. » _La source ? … je vais devoir travailler…Porter des sceaux trop lourds pour moi… je me blesserai les mains…Et Merlin sait qu'elles sont fragiles. _« Je te préviens que je ne veux aucuns problèmes… La politesse, les bonnes manières et la gentillesse seront tes nouveaux préceptes. Tu dois comprendre que tu n'es plus qu'un Malefoy que de nom. Tu comprends ? »

Draco regarda son oncle, un peu perdu. « Je ne sais pas. » Oui, Draco ne comprenait pas.

« Hm… Draco… tu dois oublier les préceptes de Lucius. Bien entendu cela sera dur. » Draco perdait pied, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions, il n'était plus maître de la situation. Il se sentait … « Que ressentez tu ? »

« Un Malefoy ne peut pas ressentir d'émotions autre que la haine. »

« Je ne te demande pas de me dire un des préceptes Malfoyens. Je te demande de me dire ce que toi, tu ressens. Je ne t'insulterai pas si tu as peur ni ne te battrai car tu te sens seul ou que tu pleures. Tu es humain… tu n'as plus à être dans le moule que ton père a formé pour toi. Maintenant dis, que ressent le 'vrai' Draco ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Etait ce un test ? Devait il avoir confiance en cet homme ?

L'ancien serpentard se leva et s'approcha du feu ouvert, regardant les flammes danser devant ses yeux.

« … » Darius, quant à lui, gardait le silence. Il vit plusieurs fois Draco ouvrit la bouche et se raviser.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Darius se leva, préférant laisser son neveu réfléchir. Il allait franchir le pas de la porte lorsque :

« J'ai peur. » Darius s'arrêta et fit face à son neveu. Il était blanc comme un linge. Ce fut d'une voix blanche qu'il continua : « J'ai peur…car je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Peur que vous me frappez comme l'aurait fait père. » Il vit Darius s'approcher de lui pour se placer en face de lui.

« Je ne te frapperai pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. » Il posa un main sur la joue du jeune homme qui sursauta violemment sous la caresse.

Draco baissa la tête. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux le piquer et sa vue se brouiller. Il serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller. Son oncle le força à le regarder. Draco perdit pied face au regard rempli de tristesse de son oncle.

« Tu as le droit d'être humain… » La bouche du jeune garçon se tordit de tristesse. « …le droit de pleurer. » Draco se sentit attirer dans les bras de l'homme et il commença à pleurer. Il hurla sa peine. Hurla de ne pas avoir été aimé par son père et par sa mère. De n'avoir été qu'un héritier. Il pleura d'avoir en lui un enfant qu'il ne voulait pas…de ne pas être aimé du père.

Darius le tenait fermement dans ses bras, toucher par la souffrance de cet enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. Draco ressemblait à un noyé qui se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage, serrant de plus en plus fort cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine de peur de le perdre. Cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à son père. Cet homme qui était aussi chaleureux que son père était froid, aussi doux qu'il était dur.

« Darius ! » cria un jeune garçon qui venait d'entrer. Draco relâcha sa prise. « Oh… Pardon… Je savais pas que… »

« Ce n'est rien, Florian. » Dit il en prenant un mouchoir et en frottant le visage couvert de larmes de son neveu. L'ancien serpentard fut surpris par cette marque d'affection. « Draco, je te présente Florian Faust. Il va aussi à la source. »

Florian s'approcha en souriant de Draco. « Draco est mon neveu, Florian. » Il regarda tendrement le neveu de Darius. « Tu pleurais ? T'inquiètes, tu vas t'y plaire à la source. Darius, il faut qu'on y aille. »

Florian prit la main de Draco et le conduisit hors de la maison, suivis par son oncle. Florian semblait avoir dix sept ans, tout comme lui. Il était assez maigre pour sa taille, il avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

« Hey ! Souris blondinet. » Le blondinet en question fronça les sourcils. De quel droit l'appelait il ainsi ?

« Je m'appelle Draco… Draco Malefoy. » Florian rit.

« T'es un râleur, toi ! » le serpentard le regarda froidement.

« Où allons nous, mon oncle ? »

« A la source, Draco. »

« C'est génial la bas ! Je te présenterai Rufus. C'est un petit roux, un peu farceur et un dragueur invétère. Y'a aussi Alban, c'est un peu l'intello de la classe. Pas étonnant quand on sait qui est son père. Ah oui, Zachary, lui est un peu bizarre. Mais quand on le connaît, il est gentil. Tu t'entendrais bien avec. Il râle autant que toi ! »

Draco s'arrêta et retira brutalement sa main de celle de Florian, extrêmement vexé par ce qu'avait dis le garçon. Florian le regarda stupéfait, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction du jeune homme.

« Vas-y doucement, Florian. C'est un Malefoy… Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi…ni de ce genre de marque d'affection. » Dit Darius en regardant son neveu marcher.

« Il est comme nous, n'est ce pas ? » Darius hocha silencieusement la tête.

Florian sourit et alla rattraper Draco. Le jeune serpentard fronça les sourcils en remarquant le jeune Faust à ses cotés. Ils marchèrent cote à cote cependant aucun des deux ne prirent la parole.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il regarda le jeune homme lui sourire timidement. A Poudlard, il l'aurait sûrement envoyé balader mais il n'était plus à Poudlard. Draco se remit à contempler le paysage mais il serra néanmoins la main de son nouvel ami dans la sienne. Il ne remarqua pas les sourires heureux de son oncle et du jeune Faust.

« On y est ! Draco… Je te présente La Source. » Draco regarda surpris l'immense bâtisse devant lui.

« Mais c'est une école ! »

« Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais que c'était ? un puit où tu vas chercher de l'eau ? » Rigola Florian. Draco ne dit rien et rougit. Oui, il avait cru que c'était cela.

A suivre…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait tres plaisir.

En ce qui concerne mes autres fics. Elle seront toutes remise à jour samedi prochain et cela à interval regulier à partir de samedi !

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car mes exams seront finis.

Bisous à tous.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
